starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dooku/Leyendas
Dooku era un Maestro Jedi, y uno de los Condes de su planeta natal, Serenno, quien cayó al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en Darth Tyranus, el aprendiz Sith de Darth Sidious, siendo el sucesor de Darth Maul y el antecesor de Darth Vader. Dooku Jedi Nacido en el planeta Serenno, Dooku fue un Jedi estimado que, como todos los Jedi de su tiempo, formado por Yoda como Padawan hasta que fue entregado a Thame Cerulian a la edad de 13 para continuar con su enseñanza Cerulian habia moldeado a Dooku en un poderoso Jedi, aprovechando el enorme potencial que había en su estudiante. Yoda también le enseñaria cosas en el futuro. Finalmente se convirtió en un Canallero Jedi y de inmediato tomó Qui Gon Jinn como su primer Padawan; con su compañero, el Maestro Jedi Yoda, Dooku, y el padawan de Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn.]] cuyo acenso lo convirto en maestro. Él más tarde capacitaria a otros Jedi, incluyendo Komari Vosa. Durante su tiempo como instructor en el Templo Jedi, sus enseñanzas sobre los métodos para conquistar arrogancia fueron particularmente bien recibidos. Dooku y su aprendiz Qui Gon fueron asignados a proteger el Senador Blix Annon de los piratas que secuestraban a los Senadores. Dooku se reunió con su viejo amigo Eero Iridian que ahora actúa como ayudante Blix. Las cosas toman un giro para peor, cuando el senador murió a causa de un repentino ataque al corazón. Dooku enfrento y derrotó a Lorian pero sólo la voz de Qui Gon pidiendole detenerse evito que Dooku masacrara brutalmente a su oponente despues regresaron a Coruscant una vez alli le pidio al consejo que les realizara las pruebas dandole a su pupilo una leccion final que aunque se la rechazo lo llevaria a el rumbo a su futuro por seguirla. El abandono , despues de su ultima mision para la Republica en la Batalla de Galidraan.]] Irónicamente, a pesar de tradición de enseñar a sus estudiantes Jedi humildad, la confianza propia que había establecido en su mente era cada vez mayor y no se detenia nunca. contacta con el Conde Dooku.]] Pero no todas las teorías suyas han sido ampliamente aceptadas. Controversialmente, Dooku sostuvo que se podría extraer de ambos lados de la Fuerza de la misma luz y oscuridad, para lograr un equilibrio perfecto. Lo que nunca supo es que estaba errado y que terminaria ordenando la muerte de una alumna suya a manos de un viejo enemigo o que combatiria contra un pupilo del suyo propio o que alguien a quien consideraba inexperto terminaria siendo su verdugo o causaria una guerra que lo llevaria a la muuerte hasta que se le presentaban los pasos. Darth Tyranus .]] Dooku dejó la Orden Jedi en el 32 ABY, y se convirtió en Darth Tyrannus. Dooku no volvería a aparecer hasta ocho años después en el 24 ABY. Se cree que Conde Dooku cayo en el lado oscuro por creer que la muerte su antiguo aprendiz Qui-Gon Jinn habia sido por culpa del Alto Consejo Jedi. Es desconocido como y donde conoció Dooku a Darth Sidious. En un corto período después de la muerte de Darth Maul, el aprendiz sith de Sidious a lo largo de muchos años, Sidious no tenía tiempo para entrenar a un adepto y convertirlo en un perfecto guerrero. La Batalla de Naboo suponía el comienzo del final de los años de la República. Requiriendo otro aprendiz, el eligió a un Jedi. Dooku cayó al lado oscuro como consecuencia de su arrogancia y su orgullo, y así el experto Maestro Jedi se convirtió en el discípulo de Sidious, como Darth Tyranus. El asesinato de su amigo Sifo-Dyas por sus propias manos supuso su prueba final. Las Guerras Clon Bajo las órdenes de Sidious, Dooku formó el movimiento Separatista, siendo el líder de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. ha iniciado]] Las intenciones de Dooku junto con su maestro Darth Sidious, era provocar una guerra en la galaxia. Darth Sidious, bajo la identidad de Palpatine, ayudaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta a crear el ambiente de caos que Dooku necesitaba para convencer a más sistemas a unirse al movimiento Separatista.Durante su tiempo de reunión de apoyo a la secesión de la República, Dooku fue contactado por Sidious, que expresaron su interés en el Kaleesh General Qymaen JAI Sheelal, más tarde conocido como el General Grievous .Despues se dirigió a San Hill del Clan Bancario Interplanetario y le habló de su interés en Grievous cuando estuvo pronto fue al planeta Ansion para integrarlo en la Confederación, pero su plan fracasó, por la intervención de los Caballeros Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luminara Unduli, así como su Padawans Anakin Skywalker y Barriss Offee. En la primera reunión del planeta Geonosis, que dio lugar a la alianza entre Dooku y las grandes empresas comerciales la CSI capturo a Obi-Wan Kenobi como resultado de su investigacion Más tarde, cuando Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala llegaron a rescatarlo empezo el combate aunque tambien los atraparon y la repentina llegada de los refuerzos Jedi, dirigido por Mace Windu los salvo .]] Dooku, no obstante, se esperaba esto y reveló que los capturados eran simplemente Jedi como cebo puso a cientos de miles de droids de batalla a esperar Windu y su grupo para que se rindieran. A pesar de que el nuevo ejército separatista Droide de la CSI habia abrumado a los Jedi, Yoda pronto llego a rescatarlos con las tropas cloinicas que el habia pedido para combatirlo Dooku huyo a su hangar de secreto, seguido de cerca por Obi Wan y Anakin. Anakin tontamente ataco a Dooku, a pesar de su Maestro le había advertido de no hacerlo en solitario lo hizo tarde para evitar que fuera electrocutado por el Rayo de Fuerza del Lord Sith. .]] El proximo paso de Obi-Wan demostro ser un poco menos ingenuo y con más experiencia que su aprendiz pero lo lesiono igual. Cuando lo iba a matar Anakin se recupero y se produjo un duelo con dos espadas. Al principio tuvo más éxito que su maestro, pero su ventaja fue de corta duración, como Dooku habia destruido una de sus espadas la batalla terminó con la perdida de el brazo derecho desde el codo hacia abajo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera escapar, un último Jedi se enfrento a él,Dooku trató de derrotar a su antiguo maestro con una combinación de Rayos y Empujones de máquinas cercanas. Cuando esto falló, Dooku insistio en la solución de su problaema era un duelo de espadas. Yoda.]] Yoda, gracias a su dominio de la fuerza y de forma IV, mostró agilidad sorprendente como él saltó alrededor de la habitación. Aunque Dooku realizo su propia tecnica durante gran parte de la lucha, se dio cuenta de que no podía prolongar el duelo, entonces utiliza la Fuerza para derribar una enorme columna sobre los heridos Obi Wan y Anakin para distraer Yoda que lo dejo escapar para rescatarlos. Habiendo huido de la batalla, Dooku pronto llegó a Coruscant. Allí, se reunió con su maestro, Darth Sidious,y le informó de que los acontecimientos ocurridos. Poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis y el comienzo de las Guerras Clon,envio a la General Sev'rance Tann para capturar las máquinas Decimator.La República contraatacó, y retomo Sarapin derrotando y matando Tann en la Batalla de Krant su identidad se hizo más y más temido en toda la galaxia y fue atacado por Boba Fett al que capturo y lo mantuvo vivo porque aparentemente quería contribuir a la formación de Boba para ser el sucesor de padre, pero como lo rechazo envio a su cazador para castigarlo despues empezo a reclutar acolitos , que pronto se convirtira en una de sus seguidores oscuros.]] siendo Asajj Ventress la primera y de mas larga duracion despues de probar sus habilidades en una dificil lucha la presento a su maestro, Darth Sidious, quien felicitó a Dooku por su elección. Luego le asigno la tarea de encontrar y matar a Anakin Skywalker, que se ha convertido en una amenaza para los Sith y le dio dos nuevos lightsabers que había pertenecido a su aprendiz Komari Vosa pàra cumplir con su mision. Dooku y su maestro vieron como Ventress era derrotada y cuando el se preocupo Sidious dijo que no importa de cualquier manera ganaban ellos; asi que diseñaron la batalla de Kamino para mantener la guerra activa por eso no se molestaron al ser descubiertos.Durante los primeros meses de las Guerras Clon, Dooku estaba muy ocupado en la preparación de estrategias y sistemas de incitar a la guerra contra la República.Quinlan Vos fue otro de sus ayudantes pero el proposito que tenia era espiarlo. Sev'rance Tann la Comandante Supremo de los Ejércitos Droides anterior, que era muy rapida y letal Durge el cazador asesino y final mente el mas efectivo de todos despues de que la oficial en funiciones muriese puso a los sobrevvientes a combatir entre ellos por el puesto. Vos traicionado al conde y volvió a la República y se le dijo que conduzca a un ejército en Saleucami hacia el final de la guerra. En varias ocasiones durante el combate Dooku se habia dirigido a ver los ensayos de la nueva superarma pero moriria antes de que funcione y su secreto seria la mayor amenaza del futuro imperio dirigido por su maestro y su asesino. El destino de sus soldados seria ser eliminados en accion guiados por el ayudante de uno de sus aliados y lider en el primer combate Muerte El Conde Dooku, murió en la Batalla de Coruscant, en la que el Canciller Supremo Palpatine fue secuestrado a bordo de la nave Mano Invisible por el General Grievous. Los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker acudieron allí en misión de rescate. Dooku se enfrentó a ambos; después de incapacitar a Obi-Wan fue vencido por Anakin, quien le cortó una mano y lo desarmó, dejándolo indefenso y de rodillas ante él. El mismo Palpatine le aconsejó matarlo, ya que era muy peligroso estando vivo, Anakin vaciló, pero finalmente lo decapitó con el sable láser de Dooku y el suyo propio. Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clon'' **"Capítulo 1" **"Capítulo 6" **"Capítulo 7" **"Capítulo 16" **"Capítulo 21" **"Capítulo 22" *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith '' comic *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} de:Dooku en:Dooku